


I Will Find You

by Aeradae



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Elf Assassin, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Searching for Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ionna Lavellan had thought she was finally going to be free from the dangerous life she had been living, but in one daring swoop he took everything from her. She was only at the Conclave to take care of some personal business. Now... well, now she had a lot more immediate concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic and features one of my favourite Inquisitors. It may take some time to get the next chapter up, so please bear with me! Comments are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Also, a big thank you to sallyamongpoison and strikemidnight, who helped me read this over <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ionna has tracked down someone who has some very important information, but must find a way to coax it out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a relaunch of this fic. I posted it last October, but wasn't truly happy with parts of it. I present to you the longer and more detailed version of the first chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!

 

This art was done by the wonderful [slugette](http://www.slugette.tumblr.com) and is being used with her permission! The colouring was done by me

 

_\---_

  

_I lay you down my sweet one,_

_May all your dreams be bright._

_I’ll be here to keep you safe,_

_And hold you through the night…_

_I love you so, my sweet one…_

_Nothing shall… steal me… away…_

Fragments of a nearly-forgotten children’s lullaby drifted through Ionna Lavellan’s thoughts as she gazed sightlessly into the amber depths of her glass. Trailing in its wake came the faint sensation of fingertips carefully running through her hair to lull her to sleep. The memories brought a small, fleeting smile to her face even though the focus of her musing, her beloved mother, had many years ago been laid to rest. Ionna found it oddly soothing to think of her now, especially in light of the daunting task looming before her.  _Dearest mother, please watch over me. Grant me the strength I need to succeed in what I must do_ …

The soft rustling of clothing and the creak of a chair accepting the weight of a body abruptly dragged Ionna’s attention back to the present.

“Such a beautiful woman should  _never_ have to drink alone.” Her new companion leaned against the back of the chair and smiled in lusty appreciation as his blue eyes wandered over her curves, lingering on the ample expanse of cleavage visible due to the low cut of her tunic. He was dark-haired and bronze-skinned, tall and lean but well-muscled. A handsome man by any standards, he was acutely aware of his good fortune and flaunted it shamelessly. An ebony staff peeked out over his shoulder, the gleaming skull on the end greeting her with an empty grin.

“How gracious of you to aid me in this tragic turn of events, my sweet,” Ionna purred with a sultry smile, resting her chin in one hand as she twirled a lock of dark red hair around her finger. She leaned forward slightly, keeping her elbows tucked in close to emphasize her cleavage. His eyes immediately drifted back down to her breasts as he absently bit at his lower lip. Silently, she marveled at her good fortune.  _This is almost too easy. I thought it would take at least several days to find him and draw him in. It appears he found me instead._

“Think nothing of it.” He raised a hand to gain the server’s attention and ordered some drinks.

Her fingers brushed gently against the back of his hand as he slid her glass over and she took note of the slight widening of his eyes, the flaring of his nostrils. She pressed closer, tilting her head and regarding him coyly. “I appreciate the gesture. However, I am afraid that you have put me at a disadvantage. What could I possibly do for  _you_ to repay such a kindness, hmm?”

He smirked with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows, finally able to tear his attention away from her chest long enough to look at her face. Under the table she felt a heavy hand squeeze her knee. She forced herself not to flinch as his fingers slowly trailed up her muscular thigh. “I’m sure that we can figure something out. I would very much like to go back to my room so we could become, ah, properly acquainted away from inquisitive eyes and ears. I’m sure that you will find that I am quite good company.”

Ionna had to make a conscious effort to stop her golden eyes from rolling as she stifled a sigh.  _Not one for subtlety, are we? Alright, we’ll play it your way for now. This may even work out even better than my original plan_.

Several hours and many drinks later, the mage was well and thoroughly on his way to an impressive level of drunkenness. Ionna glanced at him through half-lidded eyes over the rim of her glass, most of her drink still untouched. He had been too busy staring at her breasts and growing increasingly bold with his hands under the table to notice that she had taken only a handful of swallows.

It suddenly occurred to Ionna that her efforts would be for naught unless the mage was clear-headed enough to make it back to his room and coherent enough to remember the details she required. It was time to take action.

“Are you sure you are sober enough for the  _special_  activities you have been promising me all night?” she murmured, brushing the toe of her boot lightly against his inner thigh.

He laughed, combing a few locks of her hair behind her pointed ear. “If there is one thing in this world you should know about me, it’s that you should never underestimate my abilities. I am more than happy to  _prove_  just how capable I am,” he replied with confidence.

Ionna rose smoothly and stood before him, leaning a hip against the edge of the table. “I will believe it when I see it, my sweet.” She leaned down and pressed her lips to the skin just behind his left ear. He sucked in a surprised breath, reaching out to pull her into his lap. She easily slipped out of his drunken grasp with a small laugh. Urging him to follow with coy glances over her shoulder, she began to saunter away. He muttered a curse as his knee bumped into the edge of the table in his haste to get up. She slowed just enough to allow him to take the lead. He reached out to grab her ass as he passed, his gaze hot and intent on her as they neared his room.

Once they reached the correct door, he finally forced himself to tear his gaze away from her and turned to fumble his key into the lock. While his attention was focused elsewhere, Ionna quickly slid her fingers into the fabric of her tunic sleeves to check on the sheaths hidden beneath the folds. Her slim knives slid smoothly out of the sheaths several inches with hardly any coaxing. So far, everything was working out better than she could have hoped.  _Now for the fun part. Let’s see if I can get him undressed before he tries to take my clothes off._

As soon as the door was closed and securely locked behind them, he advanced on her. His lips crashed into hers, kissing her hungrily as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the door frame. Ionna hummed approvingly into his mouth, grabbing his hips and pulling their bodies close together from chest to groin, smirking as she felt his arousal pressing against her hip. When they finally broke the kiss he tangled his fingers in her hair, yanking her head to the side to bite and lick at the exposed flesh of her throat.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to enjoy having you,” he moaned as he began to unlace the front of her tunic so he could plunge his hands into her breast band.

“I think you would enjoy me a little bit more if you took off those robes, handsome,” she sighed into his ear, her lips barely grazing the sensitive skin. She could feel his body twitch eagerly in response even through his clothing.

“Mmm, that accent of yours drives me wild.”

“Hmm, is that so? I think I could be convinced to speak more, as the Antivan accent is quite pleasant to my own ears as well. But first you have to remove those robes.”

The mage pulled away from her and unstrapped his staff, setting it in the corner out of the way. He then began to work at the straps and clasps of his robes, his fingers becoming clumsy in his haste. Ionna leisurely made her way over to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning back on her hands to watch him with a sultry gaze, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth.

When he had stripped down to his underwear, his erection straining against the fabric, she crooked a finger at him, inviting him to join her on the bed. He eagerly complied, trying to coax her further up the bed so he could cover her body with his own. Ionna stopped him with a hand on his chest as she shook her head. “I’m afraid that if you want to play, you have to play by  _my_  rules.”

“Oh, you are an absolute  _delight_ ,” the mage breathed as he ducked his head to press kisses to her collar bone.

Ionna lifted his chin with a finger. “Does that mean you agree to do as I say?”

“Yes,” he panted, his body quivering with need.

Ionna instructed him to lay in the middle of the bed on his back. She slowly crawled over to him and threw a leg across his body, straddling his hips and settling into a comfortable position. _He’s handsome, well-built, and carries himself with confidence. Just my type. It really is a shame he is involved because we could have had a lot of fun together. My quest is too important to give in to my selfish urges though, no matter how tempting..._

“You have too much clothing on,” he growled in complaint, tugging at the waistband of her leggings impatiently, his arousal insistently pressing against her clothed behind. He grabbed tightly at her hips and rolled his own up into her with a soft groan.

“All in good time.  _Savour_  the moment, while you can.” Ionna lightly ran her fingers down his chest, lingering for a moment in the dark patch of curls just beneath his navel. He whined as she took her fingers away, arching up into her once more. She shook her head in disapproval before grasping the edge of her tunic with both hands, lifting it as she raised her arms into the air. He watched her with rapt attention as just a hint of her breast band was revealed, his pupils blown wide with lust as his hands trailed up the newly exposed skin.

In a heartbeat she slid one hand up her sleeve to snatch a knife out of its sheath, throwing her upper body forward until the knife was pressed tightly against his throat. He inhaled sharply through his nose, choking on a shout of surprise, his eyes now wide with fear.

“As much fun as I am having with you, handsome, I think the time for games is now over,” she hissed softly as she leaned in close, brushing a few strands of hair behind his ear.

He gasped as the edge of the knife drew a thin line of blood that trickled slowly down the side of his neck. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded, the inebriated fog he had been ensconced in beginning to clear.

“You have information I need. You are acquainted with a mage named Arius.” She grimaced slightly at the mention of the name. “He is of interest to me.”

The mage’s eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

“I know you met with him almost a year ago, but I believe there may have been another encounter since then. You will tell me everything that you know about where he is going and what he is planning, yes?”

The dragons elegantly carved into the hilt of her knife began to pulse with a dull blue light. Infused with lyrium, it was highly sensitive and would start to glow if there was magic being used nearby. Ionna pressed a hidden spot on her belt and a protection barrier flared up around her. The mage hissed in frustration.

Ionna adjusted the angle of the knife so that it was no longer cutting into his skin, instead pressing the flat of it hard against his windpipe. “That is quite enough of that, my sweet,” she murmured in his ear. “Let it go. My belt will protect me and my knife will tell me if you are being disobedient, so make sure you do it  _properly_  the first time. I won’t ask twice.” He stared hard at her for a moment, muscles tense, teeth bared, and a murderous gleam in his eyes before reluctantly releasing his magic. She nodded slightly in satisfaction as she watched the blue glow fade from the dragons on her knife hilt.

Smiling, she kissed the end of his nose. “That’s a good boy. And before you make the mistake of losing control and reaching for your magic again, please remember that my knife is pressed  _perilously_  close to an important artery, leaving you in quite an unfortunate predicament if you misbehave or if my hand happens to slip. Will you keep that in mind?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good. Now, then. It appears you have but two options. You can choose to lay here quietly and answer my questions, after which I may decide to let you live. Or, you can choose to be difficult, in which case I’m afraid that I will make you seriously regret that decision. Either way I will get what I want.  _How_  I get the information is completely up to you.”

“What if I have nothing useful to tell you?”

Without breaking eye contact Ionna flicked the wrist of her free hand, her other knife appearing in the mage’s field of vision. The gryphons on the hilt glittered and flickered in the candlelight. He eyed it nervously, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “You had better think very carefully before you decide to give me that as an answer. Take a few moments to dredge up any details you can think of, no matter how small. I can help jog your memory if necessary, but I’m afraid that you wouldn’t enjoy that process nearly as much as I would.”

“W-what could you possibly be so desperate to find out that requires this particular mage?”

“Ah, ah, ah.  _I’m_  asking the questions, not you. What was Arius up to when you saw him last? Where was he planning to go?”

“I don’t know what he’s up to!”

“I don’t think you understand the seriousness of the situation.” Ionna lightly dragged her gryphon knife down his cheek, shaving off some of the coarse stubble. As the blade snaked its way down his neck she altered the angle slightly, cutting through a few layers of skin and parting it easily. He grunted at the pain, both sides of his neck now stained crimson with his blood.

“My sources tell me that you know at least  _something_  useful to me, and my sources are never wrong. So. Shall we try this again, or do I have to stop being so nice?”

The mage swallowed thickly. “He… He’s going… the last I heard he was planning to attend this huge gathering of Mages and Templars that’s being organized. A peace council or some such thing that is supposed to make both sides forget their differences and learn to work together instead of constantly being at each other’s throats. A noble idea, in theory, but a naïve one.”

“Are you referring to the Divine Conclave? He’s travelling to the Temple of Sacred Ashes?”

“Yes! That’s the one. Before he left he briefly mentioned that he was searching for someone. He mentioned he was owed some sort of favour from them. He told me nothing else about his plans.”

“Did he have anyone else with him? Or maybe several people that he kept a close eye on?”

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as a muffled grunt escaped his lips. “He, uh, prefers to travel alone most of the time.”

Ionna’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Your reaction alone speaks volumes.” She leaned forward, her face hovering close to his. “Perhaps one of those he was travelling with was female? And perhaps the other one was… very young and vulnerable, hmm?”

“W-why… how could you…” His voice trailed off as he suddenly took a closer look at her still exposed abdomen, noting the long, jagged scar running from the bottom of her ribcage on the right side down towards her thigh. She could see his mind working furiously, a look of intense concentration on his face, putting all the pieces together. “No,” he breathed in sudden recognition. “You! H-how did you… I thought you were dead. You were supposed to be dead!”

Ionna barked out a harsh laugh. “That would have been  _convenient_  for everyone involved, yes? I suppose I should have remained where I was dumped and let myself bleed to death, alone and in unimaginable agony, while the lot of you rode away with the thing I treasure more than anything else in this world. I‘ll bet that would have made Arius very happy. Almost as happy as being able to walk away a free man after he got what he wanted from me. Unfortunately for him, destroying his happiness and taking away everything that he holds dear is now one of my main objectives.”

Taking a deep breath, Ionna leaned back slightly to and took a moment to compose herself.  _That conniving bastard! I really was nothing more than a tool to be used and later discarded when I had outlived my usefulness. He was counting on my death to hide the evidence of his crimes and keep his plans a secret. I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint him and show him the error of his ways._

She hummed thoughtfully as something occurred to her _. On the other hand, he still thinks that I am dead and no further threat to him… I may be able to use that to my advantage. I’m closer than I’ve ever been to finding him. Getting a reliable location is more than I could have possibly hoped for. He will not get away with this. I will show him what happens when I am betrayed_.

Ionna took another deep breath, looking back down at the mage, gently patting his cheek with the back of her hand. “Thank you, handsome. That was very useful. Is there anything else that I should know?”

“No, there’s nothing else! I swear on my life!”

Ionna stared intently into his eyes for a moment, seeing the truth reflected there. She nodded. “Yes, I believe you. Thank you again. It really is too bad that we met in such odd circumstances, or we could have had a lot more fun together. I hope these last few hours have been at least somewhat enjoyable for you.”

A whine escaped his throat as the intent behind her words became painfully clear. “W-wait a minute! You said you would let me live if I told you what you wanted to know!”

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head at him. “I did not, my sweet. I said that if you gave me all the information I was looking for that I  _might_  let you live. I’m afraid that may have been a tad misleading on my part, and for that I do apologize. Unfortunately for you, I had several reasons for tracking you down. Not only did I need information, but I also have a contract to fulfill.”

Ionna tucked the gryphon knife back into her sleeve and pulled out a small stuffed dog toy, setting it carefully on the mage’s chest. “I have it on good authority that you have been aiding slave traders. You steal elven children from their clans, their beds, or wherever else you can find them in exchange for a considerable profit. Apparently your looks are the only good thing about you. Such a shame.”

“No, please, don’t do this!” he pleaded, frightened and desperate. “I’m sorry that I helped Arius hurt you! If you spare my life I can help you find him and exact revenge for what was done to you!”

“I’m afraid it’s much too late for that.”

“No, wait! I-If you let me go I can work on locating as many of the kidnapped children as I can and take them home to their families! I will never get involved with the slave trade again, I swear!”

“That won’t undo the damage you have already caused. I’m sorry, but this is how it must end.”

“No, please!  _Please_!” His voice began to rise shrilly as panic set in and he began to thrash beneath her. Ionna calmly tightened her legs around him and pulled up an edge of the blanket to stuff in his mouth, forcing his jaw closed around it to muffle his cries.

“I’m sorry, my sweet, but I’m afraid that there is no other way. If it’s any consolation, you did very nearly kill me the last time. However, fortune seems to favour me more than it does you.”

Frightened whines and stifled shouts filled Ionna’s ears as the mage lost all control of himself, reaching for his magic. She shook her head in disappointment as her barrier rose once more, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the middle of his forehead. She lifted her arms, both knives back in her hands. As soon as the dragon knife left his neck, he began to thrash in earnest, nearly unseating her.  _Enough of this. I’m sorry_. There was a sudden flash, the candlelight reflecting off the blades as Ionna brought her arms down.

And then there was silence.

\---

Ionna carefully climbed out the window, taking one last look back into the room to ensure she had left nothing behind before pulling the shutters down. She crawled to the edge of the inn’s roof before leaping onto the thick arm of a nearby tree and making her way cautiously to the ground. On quick, silent feet she crept toward the stables.

As she entered the building, she noted the sleeping stable hand sprawled on a chair next to the door, a half-empty bottle of whiskey precariously balanced in his lap. Careful not to touch him, she eased the bottle off of his lap and set it on the floor next to his chair. A soft, familiar whicker allowed her to easily find her black gelding. She unlatched the stall door and slipped inside, wrapping her arms around his strong neck. He craned his head around and mouthed at her hair affectionately.

"Hello, Enansal, my love.” She allowed herself a brief, selfish moment to nestle against his side, listening to the sound of his steady breathing. He was her sole companion. Her one true friend. The only important thing she had left in her life now.  _I wanted to leave this nonsense far behind me. He was supposed to take me away from all of this. We were going to start a new life together and I was finally going to be happy. I thought I was finally going to be free … He needs to pay for what he has done. I’m going to find him, and he will regret the day he decided to cross me…_

Ionna shook her head to clear the painful memories and dark thoughts from her mind, turning her attention back to Enansal. “I know that I promised you a soft bed and all the oats you could eat tonight, but I’m afraid that I have some bad news. We have to leave, much sooner than expected. One day very soon, we will stay somewhere warm and comfortable for a longer period of time, yes?” She kissed his cheek just beneath his eye before making her way over to the saddle bags she had stashed in the corner.

She began to lay out the armor she had stowed away before entering town. It had been dangerous to go after the mage without it, as it had left more exposed than she was normally comfortable with. There had been a very good chance that he wouldn’t have let her get so close if he had noticed she was armed, however, so it was a risk she had been forced to take. Shaking her head, she buckled on the armor and slid her daggers, larger twins to the knives she had up her sleeves, into the sheaths on her back. Gathering up her hair, she split it into three sections and quickly braided it back and out of the way. She then moved to the assortment of tack that had been placed on hooks just outside Enansal’s stall.

Enansal snorted and shook his head, backing up a few steps as she brought his blanket and saddle over. “I know, my sweet, I know. Trust me, I am just as unhappy about this as you are. I was certain this would take at least a few days longer. This just means we can get to our final destination that much faster, though.” He huffed out a heavy breath as she reached out to scratch under his chin. After a moment, he finally stood still, allowing her to place the offending equipment on his back.

The stable hand didn’t so much as stir as she led Enansal out the door. The hour was very late and there were very few people to be seen in the streets, making it the perfect time to leave. She continued down the street at a leisurely pace, choosing to stay close to Enansal’s side. Wrapped tightly in her cloak, she avoided being recognized until they reached the edge of town. Only then did she let her cloak fall back from her face as she placed her foot in the stirrup and swung her body up and over his back. 

After a final check was performed to ensure her weapons were easily accessible, she clucked softly to Enansal, squeezing her knees against his sides to urge him forward. “Might as well get this over with, hmmm? To the Temple of Sacred Ashes, my love.”  _I’m coming for you, as quickly as I can. I only wish I hadn’t taken so long already. Stay safe and hold out just a little bit longer. I promise you that no matter how long it takes or what I must sacrifice,_ _I will find you…_

 

 

[1] Enansal means gift or blessing

 


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ionna reaches her destination. Things don't go quite as she expects, but she learns that having patience can be a rewarding experience.

_Oleih,_

_It is time._

_I am finally able to resume my rightful place at your side. I hope that everything has gone according to the plans we worked so hard to perfect. I am so eager to join you and start this new chapter of our lives together. Maybe I could even find some work there. Earn my keep, if the Maker shines upon us._

\---

_Isati,_

_My intended, my love, I am more than ready to receive you here and eagerly count down the days until your arrival._

_Everything has been prepared according to our plans. At the moment, it is a very fast-paced environment that we have chosen to live in, but fear not. I will help you settle into these strange new surroundings._

_There may even be work here at the Temple. I have tentatively asked around to see if they could perhaps take on just one more pair of hard-working hands. The response seems to favour us so far._

\---

_Oleih,_

_You are so thoughtful and kind, my darling. I knew I was right in choosing you to be my life partner._

_Do you happen to know if my dear friend has also made it there in good health? I pray his precious little family fares well. He worked so hard to get them there. It would have been such a shame if anything happened on their long journey._

\---

_Isati,_

_I have indeed seen your dear friend. He and his family have rarely been spotted since they first joined us, but with the steady stream of new arrivals each day it’s easy to lose track. I inquired about them further for you, my love, and it should ease your mind to know that they are indeed doing very well. With all the commotion and uproar in this place they have chosen to mostly keep to their rooms._

\---

_Oleih,_

_It gladdens my heart to hear such news. I shall be very glad to reunite with them at long last and spend some time with them. It has been too long._

_I am counting down the days, the hours, the minutes until I can once more gaze upon your face. I pray that I never have to part from you like this again. I can't wait to be in my rightful place -- your arms._

_Stay safe._

\---

 _Never. Again_. Ionna groaned and shifted in her saddle to try and ease some of the cramping in her thighs and backside.

It had taken too many agonizingly long weeks of travelling to get to Haven, the closest village to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. She had set a harsh pace in order to get there as quickly as possible, sometimes even sleeping in the saddle instead of her bedroll. Unfortunately as they drew steadily closer to their destination the terrain had become much less forgiving, forcing her to slow their pace so as not to risk injuring Enansal.

As luck would have it, one of her few trusted contacts had been residing only a few days ride from the temple when she learned of Arius’s intentions. She had been quick to send him a carefully coded message, and they had been in frequent contact ever since. It was a difficult method of planning; they wanted a solid foundation to work from as soon as Ionna arrived but were loath to reveal too many details on the off chance that their messages fell into the wrong hands.

Their strategy so far was to play a young betrothed couple looking for somewhere to start their new lives together. Camius had gone to the temple early to prepare the way for her arrival, searching for work and finding a place to live while she tied up a few loose ends. He had actually gone ahead to establish information sources and gain familiarity with those already residing at the temple. So far, their chances of success seemed favourable.

Whether or not their luck would hold, however, would soon be put to the test.

Ionna spent some time in Haven stretching her legs and buying a few provisions before finishing the last leg of the journey. It was a quiet, quaint little town, although smaller than those she was accustomed to. Most of the residents she encountered were polite and seemed eager enough to see new faces who might be interested in spending some coin.

One man in particular, a sullen looking blonde named Seggrit, was determined to convince her that the wares on his display table were being sold at an incredible discount. Even as he was trying to make the sale he threw in not-so-subtle flirtatious remarks that made Ionna cringe internally. Pretending she had no more extra coin to spare and making a mental note to avoid him when she came back down, she quickly climbed onto Enansal's back and continued on her way.

Hours later as the sun began its descent into the mountains she dismounted once more not far from the Temple of Sacred Ashes. A pained hiss escaped her lips as she swung her leg over Enansal’s back. She led him into the trees and out of sight of the main road so she could finish her final preparations without interruption. Finding a small area sheltered from prying eyes, she quickly changed from her riding leathers into well-worn leggings and a slightly stained tunic, shivering as the cold air hit her bare skin. When she was finished dressing, she threw her heavy cloak over everything and fastened it tightly around her body, pulling the furred hood up to cover most of her face.

Once she had stowed everything she no longer needed back in her saddlebags, Ionna spent a moment pressed tightly against Enansal’s shoulder, hands buried in his thick mane, face pressed into his warm skin. His presence calmed her, grounded her, focused her attention on the task at hand.

“Whatever happens, promise me you will behave, my love,” she murmured to him. His ears pricked forward at the sound of her voice and he craned his head around to nibble at her braid. It seemed to endlessly fascinate him that she now had dark hair, courtesy of some dyes she had purchased several towns back. She tried to look at him sternly, but burst into small fits of laughter. “That’s not very reassuring, you know.” She pulled away slightly to stroke his soft nose. He snorted and closed his eyes in contentment.

With a sigh of regret, Ionna forced herself to move away from his side. A final look ensured everything was in its rightful place, and then she was leading Enansal the rest of the way to the Temple. No one spared her more than a cursory glance. To them, she appeared to be a servant leading her master’s horse somewhere according to their specific instructions, and she was content to let them continue their assumptions.

The stable was bustling with activity when she reached it. Enansal’s ears pricked forward with interest as he caught the sounds of other horses, something they had rarely come across in their travels. Ionna patiently waited for a stable hand to be free, absently stroking Enansal’s nose and taking a curious look around. After a few moments a young male elf came over to her. “Your master wants to keep his horse here, then?”

Ionna smiled and shook her head. “He belongs to me, actually. A gift from a loved one. You will take good care of him, yes?”

“That’s what they all want,” the stable hand grumbled to himself, just loud enough for her to make out. He pulled a handful of medallions from his pocket, rummaging through them for a moment before choosing two identical ones from the pile. One he attached to Enansal’s throat latch. The other he handed to Ionna. She noticed that it had a small number on one side. “Keep that safe, ya hear? Otherwise you aren't getting your precious horse back.”

Ionna nodded in understanding and safely stowed the medallion in one of the pouches on her belt. “I realize that you are busy, but a quick question if I may? Do you know of a Camius that works in the temple?”

“Aye, I’ve heard of him. Why do you want to know about him?”

“Do you know where I might find him? We are to be married this year, but due to unfortunate circumstances we’ve been forced to live apart until now.”

“Oh he'll be quite happy to see you, then. This time of day, I reckon he’s probably in the kitchens helping prepare the midday meal."

"Could you please give me directions?"

"When you go into the main hall, there are some steps off to the right side leading down. Those are the ones you want to take. You should be able to find the kitchens from there without issue.”

“Thank you.” Ionna gave one more pat to Enansal before handing the reins over to the stable hand.  _I've actually made it this far. Much further than I ever expected, further than I dared ever hope. I almost have you, my love._

Throwing her saddlebags over her shoulder and forcing herself to adopt a leisurely pace to avoid bringing attention to herself, she took her first steps into the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

\---

Ionna managed to find the kitchens quickly thanks to the stable hand’s instructions. It was bustling with activity, servants moving back and forth in an intricate dance and somehow avoiding any collisions. The combined heat of the hearth and the multitude of bodies caused a light sheen of sweat to form on her brow. Squinting slightly in the poor lighting, she began to scan the faces around her.

He found her first. She turned as a familiar voice called her name. "Camius!" She smiled, setting her saddlebags out of the way before hurrying over to where he stood stirring a large pot that was simmering over the fire.

“Hello, Isati, my heart.” He leaned forward to kiss her cheek and embrace her with his free arm. "I hope that your journey wasn't too terrible."

Ionna laughed gently. “Hello to you too. The trip was very long and very tiring, but it was more than worth it to see your face.”

The face in question was a handsome one. Camius had a shock of golden-blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and high cheekbones with a dusting of freckles. "I should hope so," he replied as he pressed another kiss to her temple. "It warms my heart to finally have you by my side once more."

“Camius!" a deep voice boomed from the middle of the kitchen, startling them both. "As happy as you may find yourself to be reacquainted with this pretty little thing, I can assure you that the soup will not stir itself.” A tall, stern-looking woman wearing a stained, white apron was staring intently across the table, shaking her wooden spoon at the pair.

“I’m sorry, Mistress Beth! Please, would I be allowed to take my lady to quickly put her things in my quarters? She has never been here before and does not know the way. I promise that I will be quick!”

“Must I remind you that we are quite busy at the moment? It's almost time for lunch and we have a lot of extra mouths to feed.”

“Please, Mistress," Ionna interjected. "If it pleases you, I could help Camius make up for the lost time once I have put my things away. I have worked in kitchens before.”

The woman looked Ionna up and down, tapping her spoon against her hip as she thought about the offer. “Alright, but do hurry back.”

Camius took her hand and led the way down the hall to the sleeping quarters. He kept close to her so they could converse quietly without being overheard. "Thank you for that. It would not bode well for us to get on her bad side from the very beginning."

Ionna nodded in agreement. "She seems quite stern, no? I imagine it could be quite a challenge to work with her."

"Ah, she's not so bad. She does raise her voice a lot, but she works herself almost as hard as she works us and makes sure that everyone does their fair share."

Ionna nodded approvingly. "I like her already." She leaned closer into Camius's side as they came across a few servants he had become friendly with, smiling in greeting as Camius introduced them. They spared a few moments to converse with the group before begging leave.

"My apologies. I know you are eager to talk with me, but I thought it might be a good idea for people to immediately be aware of your arrival. It will be easier for you to blend in, and it should help you move through the Temple more easily as you settle in."

"A brilliant idea, of course."

"I do try, my darling."

For a moment, there was only silence between them. Ionna was suddenly afraid to ask the very question she had risked her life to have answered, in case it shattered the fragile hope she had been harbouring in her heart for so long. _Do I even dare ask him? What if something happened since the last message I received? Surely he would have told me by now, but maybe he couldn't risk having my reaction blow our cover..._ Her mouth opened to form the words, but she couldn't find her voice.

Camius held up his free hand, sparing her the trouble. "I know what you would ask of me. Fear not, they are still here. And yes, all of them appear to be in good health."

She couldn't stifle her heavy sigh, her knees nearly buckling with the intensity of the relief that flooded through her body. "That is wonderful news!" For all her careful planning, there had been precious little certainly that she would actually succeed. Finally, she felt the tiny spark of hope within grow just a little larger. The odds were slowly turning in her favour.

Shaking her head to clear the distracting thoughts from her mind, she urged Camius to continue walking. "I assume that they spend most of their time apart from the other visitors and that it is difficult to gain access to them?"

"Correct, on both counts. They have hardly been spotted since their arrival. It is very difficult to even get a glance of them unless you are someone he trusts or one of the servants that cares for their rooms.” Camius opened the door to his room and motioned for her to precede him. “Getting to know the other servants and establishing friendships will be your best chance at getting to them, but it might take some time."

"I've waited all this time, surely I can hold out just a little longer." Ionna ensured she had memorized all the twists and turns before entering the room. She was pleasantly surprised. It was a sparsely furnished space that he shared with three other servants. It was small, but very clean and well-lit. She stowed her saddlebags underneath his bed and surveyed the room a second time, humming thoughtfully. "I take it that I shall be sharing a bed with you? Or is such a thing not allowed here?"

"It is not unheard of for couples to share the same bed, provided they are considerate of the others who share the room and don't mind the lack of privacy.” Camius chuckled. “From what I’ve been told only a few have been banned from sharing a bed, and for very good reason.”

Ionna grinned and shook her head. "Speaking of lovers, is sharing your bed with me going to upset any that you may have taken?"

"I have not yet had time to search for a lover, so dedicated I have been to our quest."

Ionna patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Ah, you poor, abused thing."

“Just so.” Camius reached over to pull at her braid gently. "You know, I do prefer you as a redhead. Such a shame it was an obvious giveaway."

"I'm still not used to it, honestly,” she admitted with a small smile. “I’ve also been trying not to sound so terribly Antivan, but I’m not sure if I’m succeeding. Every time I catch a glimpse of my reflection or hear the sound of my own voice, it's strange to me.” She sighed. “I find that a lot of things are strange to me lately, more than I ever thought possible."

"I would expect nothing less. It’s not a situation that I would even consider possible. But fear not, it will be over soon."

"I hope so." She forced her thoughts back to the task at hand. Now was not the time to dwell on her unfortunate circumstances. “Shall we hurry back and help finish with the meal before Mistress Beth comes after us with her wooden spoon?”

"We probably should. She has been known to throw quite an impressive fit when someone doesn't do their fair share of the duties."

“She actually hits you with the spoon if you mess up, hmm?”

“Once or twice, but only as a last resort type of punishment. You would do well to avoid it; she has a strong arm.”

Ionna grinned wickedly. “Who says that would be a punishment for me?”

Camius groaned and herded her toward the door. "This is going to be interesting. The Temple isn't ready for someone like you."

With a dismissive shrug, Ionna let herself be led into the hallway. "I find that no place ever really is."

\---

It wasn’t long before frustration and idleness began to eat away at Ionna’s carefully-honed self-control. Never before had she been so close to achieving her goal, and yet the distance from its completion had never felt so vast.

Her quarry was finally under the same roof, housed but moments away from where she stayed with Camius, and yet Ionna was forced to bide her time. She knew she had to wait until the perfect moment, despite every instinct screaming at her to force her way into Arius’s rooms and take what was rightfully hers. Knowing the reason why didn’t make it any easier.

As each day came and went, Ionna was increasingly aware of how daunting the task she had set them truly was. She had never attempted such a daring feat, especially not one that involved so many potential witnesses. Indeed, this number was constantly growing. The population of the temple had swelled unimaginably high for the Conclave, taking place in just a few more days. Her time was running out.

The complexity of the situation deemed it necessary for Camius to recruit others to help them. Ionna was not comfortable entrusting so many strangers to her carefully-crafted plans, but their options were severely limited. Camius assured her that the people he painstakingly selected were necessary and would never betray them, and she had to trust in his good judgment.

On some deeply-repressed level she had known she would eventually come into contact with Arius, but nothing could have properly prepared her for the reunion. She was taking a basket of clean laundry to one of the guest rooms, lost in her own thoughts…

And there he was. As cold and dangerous as she remembered him. Breath caught in her throat, Ionna could almost imagine his intense gaze fixed on her. Even the thought of it filled her with terror. Even from her poor viewpoint she couldn’t fail to recognize his look of carefully-concealed disdain, one of his favourite expressions. It seemed he hadn’t changed at all.

Ionna struggled to wade her way through the sudden burst of emotions that welled up inside. She was surprised to realize she still felt such strong feelings of hurt and betrayal. _I guess I didn’t deal with it as well as I thought._

A sudden bout of rage tore its way through her as it began to sink in just how strongly he was still able to affect her. She clenched her hands so tightly into fists that the blunt nails cut into her palms. She took a few unconscious steps forward, reaching for her knives, forgetting that she had been forced to store them in her saddlebags when she arrived.

Suddenly Camius was there. He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into a quiet corner, blocking her line of sight. “Be careful,” he hissed quietly. He held her close, giving them the appearance of two lovers stealing a brief moment of time together. “One tiny mistake, and all that you’ve worked for will be for naught. Don’t do something rash that you may end up regretting forever.”

She took several slow, deep breaths before she trusted herself to answer. “Alright,” was all she able to manage. Mostly hidden behind Camius’s body, her eyes followed Arius as he made his way around the room, stopping to speak briefly with a few other mages before moving on.

“We should go before we draw any further attention to ourselves.”

“I need to figure out what he is up to! I think something really important is going on.”

“What if he sees you? You need to stay as far away from him as possible until we come up with a better plan.”

“Camius, listen to me. I know him. He running his fingers over the dagger on his belt and biting at the inside of his cheek. That means that he is deep in thought, and could be planning something big. I need to find out what it is. It might be the key piece of information that we need to successfully pull this off.”

Camius sighed heavily. “Alright. You know I cannot stop you. Just... please be careful.”

Ionna pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Always. I will meet up with you later, yes?” Without a backward glance, she slipped away.

Arius made his leisurely way around the large, high-ceiling room that had been temporarily turned into a dining and lounging area. Ionna, under the guise of cleaning the crumbs and grime off the tables, kept a sharp eye on his whereabouts as she worked.

He seemed to be giving instructions to those that he spoke with, although she was still too far away to make out what he was saying. Carefully, she made her way closer. She kept her head down, hair covering most of her face as she listened intently. No closer to coming up with a plan, she was starting to feel that they were running out of time. She needed something. Anything.

She was close enough for her sharp ears to make out parts of their conversation now. _Just a little further. Yes. Something about finances... someone owes him a favour, or maybe money? Who in their right mind would barter with him? He might casually mention a name, or even a position... Come on, please..._

"Isati?"

 _No!_ Startled, Ionna’s head snapped around as a familiar voice called her name, losing track of the conversation.

"Yes?" She forced her voice to be calm and soft so as not to scare the girl waiting patiently in front of her.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said, bowing slightly. “Mistress Beth is looking for you. She’s in her room."

When Ionna turned back briefly to see where Arius had gone, she realized to her dismay that he had disappeared from sight entirely. She ground her teeth in frustration. _What could Mistress Beth possibly want at this hour? I’ve finished all the tasks she assigned me already._ “I wonder if I did something wrong. Did she seem upset at all?”

The girl shrugged. “It’s hard me for to tell what she’s feeling most of the time.”

Ionna forced herself to smile. “You’re not the only one, my dear. I’ll go see her now. Thank you for letting me know.”

\---

“Mistress Beth, you asked for me?”

“Ah, yes. Please come in, Isati.” Mistress Beth motioned for Ionna to take a seat on the edge of the bed while she took the only chair in the room for herself. “I am in need of some assistance, and when I was given the details, I immediately thought of you.”

“Oh? I must admit that I am rather curious.”

"You haven’t been here long, but I've taken notice of how you work. Quietly. Carefully. Methodically. Skills that it takes me months to ingrain into most of my people."

"Thank you, Mistress. I aim to please."

“There are a few individuals who are staying here that have requested servants to perform special services beyond those that are normally required. For a hefty fee, of course.” She paused for a moment, looking at Ionna thoughtfully before nodding to herself. “I would like you be one of these servants.”

“Whatever you need of me I will do, Mistress. May I ask what the services entail?”

“Anything that they want. Mostly cleaning services, errands, bringing meals to their rooms. Whatever tasks they do not wish to do themselves.”

Ionna nodded. “It shall be done as you ask. Are there any visitors in particular that made such a request?”

“Several of the mages have asked for such a service, mainly the ones that spend most of their time in their rooms. Normally I would not put up with such a thing, but the coin they have offered is quite substantial. I would be a fool to say no. Of course, I would pass along a little extra coin as compensation for the extra work required.”

“I would be happy to help, Mistress. Shall I report to you in the morning for instructions, then?”

“Please do.” Ionna turned to leave, but paused as the woman put up her hand. “Isati, child… please be careful. These men seem like they could be dangerous if they’re not handled properly.”

“I am always careful. Thank you for the warning.” With a small curtsy, she backed out of the room.

Hardly able to contain her excitement, she hurried to find Camius to tell him the good news. After searching fruitlessly for a way to gain access to Arius’s rooms without attracting attention, she had been handed the very key she so desperately needed.

Luck was truly on her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank my wonderful friend strikemidnight (tumblr account) who beta'd this fic for me and help work out some of the issues. You are the best <3.


	3. I Want To Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foiled at every opportunity so far, Ionna and Camius encounter some unexpected help, and a plan is finally set into motion.

_ The mages that have gathered for the Divine Conclave are completely consumed with ferreting out potential threats coming from the templars and the chantry staff. It leaves them blind to the potential dangers of allowing servants, strangers, to come and go whenever they want and without question. How interesting _ . _ And foolish.  _

_ At least it makes my job that much easier. _

Four mages had requested the special services Ionna was performing on behalf of Mistress Beth. Ionna had been very surprised to learn that Arius was one of them. She hadn’t expected him to let his guard down enough to allow strangers into the space where he and his companions spent most of their time.

_ He might be getting overconfident about his plan. Or maybe he is close enough to getting whatever he is searching for that it no longer matters _ …

Even though Ionna learned that Arius had paid the majority of the coin for the special services, he was also the only mage that didn’t immediately make use of them. While it was admittedly irritating, almost a tease, Ionna found that she was almost grateful for the short reprieve; she wasn’t sure if she was ready to be in such close proximity to him just yet. Their last encounter was still too fresh in her mind. 

For the most part the tasks required of Ionna were menial. She was asked to fetch books and scrolls, bring food from the kitchens, and take dirty dishes back to be cleaned. The mages also requested more detailed cleaning services while they were off conducting their own business, allowing Ionna to work without interruption. It gave her all the time she needed to search for clues about their plans.

She hunted.

Unfortunately for Ionna, it appeared that their plans were mainly discussed in private meetings and they rarely seemed to write anything down. They might not have felt the need, or perhaps Arius had demanded that no records be kept. Stubborn and determined, she kept on searching for something, anything that might prove useful.

Two days later Arius finally did call upon the special services. Ionna silently rejoiced as she hurried toward his rooms, praying that this would finally be the breakthrough they needed.

When she reached the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer. She could hear no movement inside. Frowning, Ionna knocked again, this time slightly louder. Nothing. She tentatively tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. 

“Hello? Sir, you asked for me?” Ionna called as she opened the door and stuck her head inside. 

Silence. Ionna entered the foyer and took a look around. The three occupants were nowhere to be seen. She found a note on the table next to the door. It mentioned that the inhabitants were out for the day and contained explicit instructions about the tasks she was to perform. 

“Shit!” she hissed, the page crumpling in her fist.  _ Apparently he is more concerned about potential dangers than I thought. Foiled again.  _

When Ionna was finished cleaning she stormed back to her and Camius’s room, pacing and cursing in Antivan once she was sure they were alone. Camius didn’t understand a word of what she said, but he gave her his full attention. She was frustrated to the point of tears, a rare event for her. Camius tried his best to calm her down and bolster her faith, but she could tell that he was also trying to convince himself. 

Still, they pushed on. They had come all this way; it felt wrong to give up, despite the obstacles. There  _ had _ to be a way. 

Just when Ionna had nearly given up hope about learning something useful, her flagging determination paid off. While on her way to the kitchens the next morning, she overheard a snippet of conversation between two of Arius’s lackeys. She set her basket to the side and ducked behind a corner, listening intently. 

“Arius wishes to spend the evening in the library. He said he’s looking for something very important and doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

“But shouldn’t at least one of us be there with him, just in case something happens?”

The first mage scoffed. “I don’t think anyone would dare make a move against him so openly. I mean, with the place this full anyone could walk in and sound the alarm. Besides, everyone seems to be too afraid of Arius to try and hurt him.”

“I honestly don’t blame them for being scared. Well if that’s what he wants, that’s what he’ll get. I don’t mind at all; it gives us the night off for once.”

“Hey, you’re right. Some of those servants are easy on the eyes. Perhaps we can have a little fun and coax a few of them to spend the evening with us.”

“That’s a damn good idea. Truth be told, I’ve had my eye on that dark-haired elf that cleans my rooms.” He sighed wistfully. “What I wouldn’t give for a round or two in the bedroom with her.”

Ionna heard a sound of agreement. “I bet she could be persuaded to join us, given the right incentive. She looks like the type who wouldn’t say no to some extra gold, even though I heard she is betrothed.”

There was a loud snicker. “Aren’t they all like that?”

Ionna bristled angrily as they launched into a discussion about the disgusting things they wanted do with her. When she was certain they had no other pertinent information, she slipped away before she lost her temper and did something she would seriously regret.

She recognized the voices; they were two of the mages that never strayed far from Arius’s side.  _ When I am done with Arius, they are next on my list. They will be crawling on their hands and knees begging for forgiveness before I’m through with them. _

Ionna shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. 

_ So, Arius wants to spend time alone in the library, hmm? Interesting. Apparently his cockiness hasn't lessened one bit. It shouldn’t be difficult to find out which library; in fact, he probably frequents the one closest to his rooms. I will have to pay him a little visit.  _

She had finally discovered a useful lead.

\---

Ionna took a careful look around the dark hallway, listening intently. The hour was late, and it appeared that most of the temple inhabitants had taken to their beds. With the place near to bursting, it was a rare moment of silence.

Ionna felt a twinge of guilt. She and Camius had agreed they would take Arius down together, that it was too dangerous to attempt it alone. However, when Ionna had gone back to get her weapons she hadn’t been able to find Camius, and she couldn’t afford to spend precious time searching for him. 

_ I can’t wait any longer. I may never get this opportunity again. I’m sorry, Camius. I hope you’ll understand. _

When Ionna arrived at the tiny library, one of many scattered throughout the temple, she found it crawling with mages. For a split second a wave of panic threatened to overwhelm her. What if the mages she had overheard were wrong? Or if somehow they had known she was listening? What if Arius knew she was in the temple?

Ionna took a deep breath and shook her head. It was impossible that they knew she was here; she had taken great pains to ensure it was kept a secret. She just needed to have patience.  

For a time the only sounds were soft footfalls and the whisper of turning pages. Then her teeth clenched as a familiar voice reached her ears.

“I think I’ve found everything I need. You may all go now.”

In the commotion of Arius giving final instructions and the mages replacing books on the shelves, Ionna snuck inside and climbed to the top of a large corner bookshelf near the door. It had a good viewpoint of the entire room, especially the cluttered desk where Arius was working.

Everything was in place.

As Arius went to browse a shelf on the other side of the room, Ionna carefully and silently got into position. She forced herself to kneel perfectly still and take several slow, deep breaths.  _ Calm yourself. You've come so far, so don't mess this up now _ . She watched as Arius chose a large, dusty tome and propped it against the edge of the shelf. Standing with his back toward her he carefully began flipping through the crumbling pages.

_ I've got you now, my sweet _ . Ionna reached into her sleeves for her knives. She studied the distance between them and the angle of her position before carefully taking aim; her goal was to incapacitate him, not kill him outright. Ionna’s arm went back, gaining momentum, and she prepared to let go of the knife...

And then, before she could follow through, there was a whisper of sound next to her ear.

“ _ Heavy footsteps. Raised voices chanting. The scent of blood, scorched earth, sweat filling my nostrils. Blood pooling around me, drenched in it, drowning in it. How can this all be mine? I should feel pain, but there is nothing but emptiness. Bring it back, you have to bring it back. Give it back! Consciousness is fading, draining away with my blood. What have they done? Why did they do this? I just need you back. I will find you. I have to find you... _ ”

Ionna’s entire body tensed up as a bolt of terror ran through her, her teeth clacking together on the shout that threatened to escape her throat. She groped for the knife as it dropped from her lax fingers, barely catching it before it fell to the floor. For a moment she was frozen in place, certain she had been spotted and waiting for the blows to fall. 

Nothing happened. 

She finally turned her head so she could survey the area, her knives clenched tightly in her fists as she searched for the source of the soft voice. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she couldn’t see or sense anyone else in the area. 

_ But... how? The voice was so quiet, so they had to have been right beside me. But there is no one else here, so where did it come from? _

She spent another moment looking around the tops of the bookshelves and into dark corners before she remembered the task at hand.  _ Damn, I nearly forgot about Arius _ ! Ionna turned back to check on her prey and promptly bit back a curse. The distraction had caused her to lose sight of him. He must have left the room while she was occupied. She hopped down from the bookshelf and darted out the door, but Arius was nowhere in sight.

"Who dared to disturb my hunt?" she hissed furiously as she peered around the dark hallway.

"The entire room was Warded. Your attack would have failed,” came the reply, spoken in almost a monotone. The voice definitely belonged to a male, but Ionna could not find the source.

“How do you know this?” she challenged.

“I saw him do it. He would have seen you and known your plan, alerting the rest of the mages. He would have killed you. Or worse.”

Ionna was furious with herself.  _ I knew it was too easy, but let my eagerness cloud my common sense. I should have listened to Camius _ .  _ If it weren’t for this stranger I could be dead…  _ Ionna’s brows furrowed as something else occurred to her.  _ But why did he save me, exactly? _

“Why did you alert me and not him?” she asked, pacing the hallway as she looked for the owner of the voice. 

“I have no interest in him. It is you I was looking for.”

“What do you want with me?” Ionna’s hands flexed around the handles of her knives. She felt like she was being toyed with, and her patience was wearing dangerously thin.  

“I can help you kill Arius and regain what you have lost.”

Snarling angrily, Ionna’s eyes darted around the empty hallway. "How do you know what I am after? Show yourself!"

Ionna jumped back as a pale, lanky figure suddenly appeared in front of her, sitting cross-legged against the wall. Their clothing was clean but worn and patched in several places. A tattered hat with an oversized brim covered most of their face. "I am here. You see me now because I want you to see me."

Suspicious but unable to contain her curiosity, Ionna slowly lowered her knives and inched a few steps closer. She realized that she wasn’t as afraid as she should have been; if he had wanted to harm or kill her he could have already done so without ever alerting her to his presence. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cole." He finally raised his head high enough for Ionna to get a look at his face. Pale, straw-coloured hair hung in haphazard strands around his face, partially covering his light blue eyes. His expression was solemn but earnest. He looked very young, barely into his twenties. He looked tall and lightly built, but had a sense of agility about him. Ionna guessed he might be a rogue like herself, possibly even an assassin if he had been able to escape her notice for so long. 

"What brings you to me, Cole?"

"I want to help you."

Ionna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why would you want to help me? You don’t even know me.” 

"I know enough. I can sense your need. Your pain is so raw. So vast. It's a deep wound that will not heal no matter how much time passes. The strength of it pulls at me, calls to me. I want to help you heal."

"How can you feel all of these things about me, hmm?" Ionna asked. Despite her calm demeanour, his words had shaken her.  _ How could he possibly have known all of this? Even Camius does not know a lot of what he is describing to me. _ She forced her voice to be steady. “Are you--are you some sort of spirit, or demon?" 

"I am not a demon. I am not quite a man, not quite a spirit. Not anymore."

Ionna tilted her head, pondering his words carefully.  _ That doesn’t make any sense. How can someone be not quite a man and not quite a spirit? Did something happen to him? Was he possessed or something?  _ She sighed.  _ It would be my luck to attract such a thing. What have I gotten myself into now? _

The more she pondered what Cole had said, the more confused she became. She gave up trying to figure it out for the time being. "That's quite the explanation, Cole. I don’t really understand what that means,” she admitted. 

Cole placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward. “What I am does not matter. I am Cole. I can help. That is all you need to know.”

Ionna shook her head. “That’s not true. If I don’t know what to make of you, how do I know if I can even trust you? Or if I should? That you didn’t just kill me before revealing yourself or let me be caught by Arius isn’t quite enough, I’m afraid."

Cole shrugged. “I might have been able to kill you. I could have left you to Arius. But I do not want you to die. I want to help.”

Ionna replaced her daggers in their sheaths and crouched in front of Cole so that their eyes were at the same level. “I need to know how you found all of this out. Did someone betray my trust?”

“I have spoken to no one else,” Cole replied as he shook his head.

“How then?” Ionna pressed. “Did you… can you read my thoughts?”

“It’s not mind reading. I can sense when someone is in pain, mentally and physically, and I try to heal it whenever I can. That is my purpose.”

“So you help complete strangers with their pain and suffering?”

“Yes. I unravel knots of pain and suffering so that they can heal properly. As I would like to do with you, if you will let me.”

A sudden thought stopped Ionna in her tracks. “Can you use these abilities on Arius and his mages as well?”

“I haven’t tried yet, but I might able to.”

Ionna tapped her chin thoughtfully, then nodded slightly to herself as she made up her mind. “I think it would be an excellent idea for you to help us. I have a feeling you are just the person we’ve been missing. Welcome aboard.”

\---

“Are you so blinded by your emotions that you don’t see how insane this is?”

Ionna had immediately hurried back to the sleeping quarters to find Camius and tell him the good news, almost too excited to walk calmly through the hallways. Despite her optimism, Camius’s reaction was not at all what she expected. He was anything but pleased.

“You can’t trust that... whatever he is! You don’t know where he came from, what he’s doing here, or even what he is! He could be a demon!” Camius paced back and forth in front of the bed, running a hand through his blonde hair until it stood up wildly.

“He’s not a demon. He’s a little odd, but he wants to help! And more importantly, he is skilled enough to actually be useful. He could have easily killed me before I even knew he was there.”

“He just happened to show up right before you made a move? He must have been watching you for a while, biding his time. Don’t you find that a little strange?” 

Ionna tapped her foot in slight irritation. “Of course it is strange, but at least he stopped me from disturbing the Ward.”

“Did you check to see if the room was Warded like he said?”

“Of course I checked!” She folded her arms across her chest, eyes narrowed. “I might have been excited, but I’m not stupid. He was right about everything. He most likely saved my life. He didn’t have to interfere, but he did.”

Camius didn’t back down. “That’s exactly my point!  _ Why _ did he intervene?”

“Why does it matter? He’s willing to help. He’s not after us.”

“What’s stopping him from killing us if we don’t agree to let him help or when he gets bored of this little game he’s playing?”

“What is stopping those we have recruited from revealing our plans?” Ionna argued. “Why have  _ they _ decided to help us in this dangerous plan? It’s the same thing.”

“I know these people. I don’t know him,” Camius growled. “That’s the difference. He could have killed you, and I would never have known what happened to you.”

There it was, the real reason Camius was so angry. He was afraid something would happen to her and that he would be helpless to come to her aid.

Ionna moved to stand in front of Camius to halt his pacing. It was making her nervous. “Nothing is going to happen to me. You need to take it easy,” she soothed, reaching up to fix his hair.

Camius sighed, circling an arm around her waist, the anger draining from him. “How can you be so calm about this?” 

“Because I finally have faith that we can succeed,” Ionna replied with a smile. 

“Because of him?”

Ionna nodded. “Because of him. I know that we can do this with his help. I’ve trusted your instincts on everything we have done so far. It’s time you started trusting mine now.”

“What if he’s wrong? What if it’s not worth the risk?”

“I must get my child back, Camius,” Ionna replied softly. “For me, this is worth any risk I have to take.”

Camius begrudgingly nodded in agreement. “Alright. If you’re sure. So what do we do now?”

“We wait for him to contact us.”

Camius blinked. “That’s it, we wait?”

Ionna nodded. “He promised that we would speak soon.”

“Alright. I will prepare as much as I can and update the others.”

Ionna leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder. “Thank you. Have I mentioned how grateful I am that you’re here?”

“Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it,” Camius replied with a grin.

She laughed. “I’m sure you’ll hear it many more times before the end.”

\---

Returning to her normal routine took almost more willpower than Ionna could muster. 

She waited impatiently all morning for Cole to contact her, but he did not appear. Ionna would have searched for him, but even if she hadn’t had duties to attend to, she wasn’t sure where to begin. She didn’t even know if he was still in the temple. 

_ Would I be able to find him anyway? He said that he can avoid being seen unless he wants someone to see him... I suppose I have no choice but to be patient. _

Ionna growled softly to herself in frustration as she took a pile dirty dishes into the kitchen. She stacked them next to the sink and poured enough hot water from the pot on the stove to soak them, her mind preoccupied. 

“Ionna.”

Biting her tongue against the curse she had been about to shout and forcing her arms to be still so she didn’t splash boiling water everywhere, Ionna carefully set the pot back down before whirling to face Cole.

“You could at least give me some kind of warning,” she scolded with a frown. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Ionna sighed. “It’s alright. You have to teach me that trick. It would be very useful.”

Cole shook his head. “I’m afraid it would not be possible.”

“A pity.” Ionna peeked around the corner to see if anyone was nearby. For the moment they were alone.

“Listen, I can’t spend long with you right now, lest I draw attention to myself. Can you meet Camius and I tonight so we can have a proper conversation?

“I can.” Cole paused. “Camius does not trust me.”

“I know. He will. He’s just protective of me and very dedicated to this mission.”

“ _ Her pain is so evident that it hurts me too. Every breath she takes without them, she loses a little part of herself. She has struggled so hard for this. I have to help her succeed. I need nothing in return; each time she smiles is reward enough. I would do anything for her. _ ”

“What was that?” Ionna asked curiously.

Approaching footsteps caused Cole to look up. “Someone is coming. Meet me in the stables just after sunset.”

And then he was gone before he could answer her question, leaving Ionna to ponder the words alone.

\---

They were the first to arrive in the stables, so Ionna introduced Camius to Enansal while they waited. Enansal sniffed at him curiously for a few moments, accepting his hesitant touch before turning to Ionna and not so subtly demanding that she do the same.

Ionna laughed. “He has way too much personality for one horse. How do I even put up with you, you great brute?” she crooned in his ear as she hugged his neck. Enansal snorted and shook his head as if in answer. 

Camius grinned as he watched their interactions. “If he’s a handful he’s perfect for you, then.”

Ionna stroked Enansal’s soft nose as she leaned against him. “He’s been with me through some hard times. Keeps me as sane as I can be under the circumstances. I’m actually surprised that he likes you.”

“And why is that?” Camius asked, tilting his head curiously.

“He’s often fiercely protective of me...” Ionna’s voice trailed off suddenly, a knife appearing in her hand.  

Camius frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Ionna pointed at Enansal’s ears, folded flat against his skull. “He senses something.”

“Ionna,” a voice called from outside the stall door. 

“Well, at least I got more warning this time,” Ionna muttered as she went to let him in.

Enansal whickered nervously as Cole entered. Ionna soothed him with a deft touch. “He won’t hurt you.”

“Or so we hope.” Camius crossed his arms over his chest and stared intently at the new arrival. 

“I will not harm any of you. I am here to help.” Cole sat cross-legged in the corner on a clean pile of hay. 

“How do you expect to help us, exactly?”

“ _ Why is he so interested in helping us? What does he want? I will not let him hurt her. I’d rather die than let that happen. _ ”

Camius’s initial look of surprised darkened into a scowl, and he took a few threatening steps forward. “Is he reading our minds?!”

Ionna placed a hand on Camius’s arm to stop him. “I think it’s more feeling strong emotions and being able to piece together what we are thinking.”

“If he can do that why doesn’t he just read Arius’s mind and tell us what we need to know?”

“I don’t think it’s quite that simple.”

“I did try. His mind is guarded,” Cole answered.

Camius huffed in frustration. “Then what use is he? We need an actual plan, Ionna.”

“Being hostile towards him isn’t going to help create one, my sweet,” Ionna murmured quietly in his ear. 

Camius ground his teeth together in silence for a moment, then finally nodded. “Alright.”

It was slow going, but they finally worked out a plan that gave them a good chance of success. Even Camius seemed satisfied. 

To put it simply, they were going to start a fight, Arius’s mages against some of the hot-headed young templars. Ionna would lead a small party that would provoke the two sides to blows. Since the mages were associated with Arius, he would have no choice but to try and break up the fight. While the two sides were focused on each other, a small group led by Camius would infiltrate Arius’s rooms, doing whatever was necessary to get the child out. 

It was incredibly dangerous and left too much room for error. But it was the best plan they had. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to switch places with me?” Camius asked quietly as they made their way back to their room.

“I do want that, more than anything,” Ionna closed her eyes and swallowed thickly, “but it’s not a good idea. My emotional attachment will cause it to be too dangerous for everyone involved.”

Camius stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and took her in his arms. “I understand.”

Ionna sighed heavily. “I’ve never even gotten to hold them in my arms. There is nothing I want more in the world than that.”

Camius pressed a soft kiss to her temple. “You will be with them very soon,” he promised. 


End file.
